What if it's not all that bad?
by Al3xisCull3n
Summary: Vampire Bella. Bad boy Edward. She had secrets. He is criminal. She hates him, he wants her to be his so he wins their weird hate battle. Will she crumble? Will there be love? I'm crappy at summaries, is much better than it sounds.


Chapter 1

**Hope you enjoy!**

**I own nothing that isn't mine :D**

Change

I was lying upstairs in my new bed in a new house in a new town just thinking about random stuff. My family are vampires and we move around a lot.

"Isabella Marie Swan get your but down here, I have called for you 5 times and you haven't paid the least bit of notice" Renee my mum shouted.

"Coming!" I said back quietly knowing fine well she would still here with her sensitive ears.

Walking down the stairs at human pace just to annoy her I entertained myself with thoughts of her, my mum is Renee Higginbotham Swan, she's 42 although she doesn't look it at all! She has brown hair just like me but its short although unlike me she has blue eyes and she's a petite 5'4".

"Bella, we know what game your playing and this isn't the time for it!" both parents shouted.

At that I went vampire speed straight into the living room where I could hear them mumbling so low even I couldn't hear the specific words. My living room was really modern and stylish thanks to a interior designer called Esmé my mum paid to help with the house. I wouldn't let her near my room I just wanted it too be me not someone else to help it be homely. As my thoughts drifted yet again, I accidentally walked into the edge of the sofa and stubbed my toe and it hurt especially since I hit the wooden leg with vampire force although the itself had a huge crack and dent in it now.

"Bella! Stop daydreaming and hurting yourself and the furnature, sit down would you!"

Gosh my mum sounded annoyed yet nervous…. Oh dear something's wrong or she's about to tell me something I probably wont want to talk or hear about…. Taking a un-necessary gulp of air I sat down on the arm chair and faced my parents preparing for whatever it was. I gave them a look that told them to spit it out.

"You see the thing is Bella, we as in me and your mum both really like this town its got the perfect terrible weather, nice forestry, and apart from one stray vampire there have never been any of our kind round here so the people don't know anything and that means we have decided to stay here for a bit longer than we usually stay in places for."

"Ohh okay…." why were they so nervous then?, wait a minute… does this mean? …. Oh noo! "I'm soooo not going to go to school for that long! that's your plan isn't it! To get me to join school in a lower year so I can spend more time there before I graduate and we leave again? I've already graduated 4 times already, well five including my human one."

Then my mum butted in "Well Bella we hadn't thought of that actually our original plan was to get you to go for the same amount of time as usual but make you get a job after graduation, what do you say?

A job? Hmm well that means money I mean I'm sure I could get a little job.

"Yeah okay I will do that then, what could go wrong?"

With a huge proud smile on his face Charlie said "Well that's settled then you do one year at school then you graduate and get a job for a while."

"Anything else before I go upstairs listen to my ipod?" I asked just to make sure there were no more surprises, they wont have anything else to say to there was no point but just to make my exit clear I did ask.

Those famous last words! I saw my mums face light up suddenly remembering something dammm… what is it…

"oh yeah Bella there is!, I invited Esmé over for tea so go get washed and dressed you have a hour but I want your help in the kitchen." my mum squealed!

Actually squealed! Is she for real? God I know she now worships the very ground Esmé walks on since they are 'bffs' as she has once said but squealing honestly! I remember the day well when she said 'omg Esmé and I are bffs,Bella is that what they say these days I'm trying to sound hip with the kids since I'm going to get a job in the primary school.' I didn't speak to her for 2 days after she had said that. Such a embarrassment.

I sauntered up the stairs leisurely not preparing to make much of a effort just for my parents and Esmé. Reaching the top I went into the bathroom putting the mat down and grabbing a towel from the basket and putting it outside the shower door I slowly stripped off not really rushing and stepped into the shower. I then did some relaxing ,washed my body, and I also washed and conditioned my hair. I shivered as I stepped out the shower into the cold steam filled air. Damm I forgot to turn the fan on and now it was too late. I quickly grabbed my towel off the floor and wrapped it around me then went at a brisk walk over to the bathroom window and opened it to let the steam out. I was gobsmaked when I looked out and saw no other than.

Esmé! Had I really took that long I mean I didn't want to make to much of a effort but now I'm going to be late no matter how vampire fast I get dried and ready! Just as I was turning and about to rush away I saw the small frame of a girl with short spiky black hair she was almost pixie like bouncing up and down in what looked like excitement and shouting of someone called jasper to hurry up, then I noticed another girl staring up at me with a smirk on her face but she soon started touching her hair checking it was okay, shit she was looking at me! I better go and get ready since it seems Esmé has two daughters and her husband is most likely here too. I ran vampire speed from the bath room quickly deciding to make a effort but not a massive on and threw on some jeggings,and blue and white stripy top with 3 bows printed in it. My hair however was a different matter it was still half wet! I was hurrying over to my wardrobe to retrieve the hairdryer when I heard my door open.

Without looking up I said "mum what do you want?" instantly recognising her perfume.

"Oh hunny your hairs still wet and out guests are in the living room waiting for you to come down!"

I laughed to myself as I thought about all I had done in the time it took them to walk into the front door. But I still had the problem of my hair till I had a idea.

"right mum I know what to do!"

"About what?"

"My hair duhhh!…"

"Oh right, what?"

"You go and get your hair dryer and I will start with mine and you can help finish it off with your and since my hair is almost dry anyway it should only take 5 minutes."

Not even bothering to answer she rushed from the room and I heard her rustling around as I started to dry the last bits of wet hair off. She soon came back and got to work and we had my hair dry in 3 minutes 4.37 seconds so I decided I had time to put some mascara on. My mum went back downstairs before I got a chance to say thank you for her help. I was just screwing the lid on my mascara when I heard footsteps on hallway and I didn't think anything of them as I thought it was just someone passing till they stopped and I heard breathing and heartbeats outside my door. Two people were whisper arguing over who was going to knock on the door. So I saved them the trouble and opened it myself pretending I hadn't noticed them and walked out.

*Cough cough*

I heard fake coughing behind me and knew it was so they caught my attention. I tuned to face the two girls I saw outside my door staring at me as if I was a ghost. Well they weren't far off although it was probably just because I walked straight past them and hadn't acknowledged them.

"Yes?" I said

The taller of the two with long blond hair that was really quite model like spoke up first in a tone that showed a emotion I couldn't place.

"Renee asked up to come and get you because the dinner is ready"

"Okay then well I was just on my way there now" I replied and kept without really looking at them much more.

Then I realised it the emotion in her voice was jealousy. Why is she jealous? Who of? What of? Without another thought about it I walked down the was about to walk into dinning room to when I noticed I could hear quite a lot of heart beats. Hang on I thought there should only be four at the most but I detected 6 and unless my mum and dad had became human again I was pretty sure that meant there were a extra two people.

"What are you waiting for im starving!" a whiney yet happy voice from behind me which must have been the small one I saw bouncing up and down outside earlier.

With a sigh only I could hear I replied "nothing" and entered the dining room. Not being much of a people person I kept my head down as I walked in with my hair falling over my shoulders, and I just sat down at the nearest empty seat not really caring where I sat. I kept my head down not really caring enough to look around and inspect the others that I hadn't caught a glimpse of yet until my mother spoke forcing me to look up but only at her.

"Right okay ermm well I'm glad everyone is now here and I'm sorry for the delay." she gave me a look that showed she wanted people to know it was my fault and I rolled my eyes. "as you all know I'm Renée this is Charlie and that cute little button over there is my Bella!" she introduced my small family and I felt eyes on me and I swear I would have blushed if I could at her calling me her cute button.

Finally everyone had their starter which was soup of some kind and I had to actually drink it as there was no way to pretend. It was awful and I struggled to keep the look of disgust off my face as I thought of how I would sick it up later. I quietly tried to grow enough courage to look up as I knew most people were engrossed in their soup or making small talk that I could quite easily hear but was quiet to humans. Nothing could have prepared me for what I saw as I looked up

Everyone and I mean EVERYONE! was staring at me! even the people eather side me. My mam was to my right and she looked furious, probably because I hadn't even bothered to look up at anyone never mind speak to someone. My dad was next to her at head of the table and he was looking at me with a sympathetic look on his face since he understood that I wasnt the most sociable or confident person eventhough I was pretty since I became a vampire. Next to my dad and directly infront of my mam was a hugely muscular boy with short black curly hair and dimples in his cheeks, as soon as I looked at him he introduced himself as Emmett, his smile was huge and he also told me the girl next to him was his girlfriend Rosalie. When I looked over to rosalie who was directly infront of me I recieved a look that if they could kill and I was human woould have had me shrivelled up on the floor. I didnt even know what her problem was. I decidedd to act like I didnt notice and beamed back at her making her scowl deepen. I looked away from her skinny body and bright blonde hair to look at the boy next to her. He had collar length dark blond curly hair but when I looked at his face I noticed his eyes were wide and his breath was coming out in gasps as he gulped. he looked afraid but it must have been something else because I couldnt see anything that could have frightened him.I turned to Esmé who was sitting next to the hyper girl who was practically on my knee sitting next to me on the left.

Trying to be polite I said "Oh dear I dont know his name but I do think your son is having some breathing trouble"

I saw Esmé glance round the table then her eyes landed on jasper and she must have noticed his full blown panic because a worried look appeared on her face. "carlisle could you take jasper outside for a mment and check hes alright please"she said turning to the man on her left who must have beeen her husband. I watched as jassper and carlisle left the table. the room was more tense than it wasbefore and the restcof Esmés family had turned their faces down to focus on eating thjeir soup therefor cutting short my studying and meeting of them.

What the hell? I turned to my mam and noticed she looked as confused as I felt. There was a bit of an awkward silence before my mam stood up and asked me to help her gather the plates so we could serve the main meal. Esmé offered to help but my mother told her she was the guest and she should be served. Once we were in the kitchen we worked vampire speed and got everything washed and the next course of some sort of chicken plated. When we entered the rooom everyone seemed to have got back into conversation once more. I walked around and handed out the plates of food and caught bits of conversation.

"Did you see how far he hit the ball? I swear that guy is supernatural" Emmett was saying to my dad obviously having some sort of baseball related conversation.

"Omg Rose you should have seen the dress. It was gorgeous. Pleeaseeee come shopping with me" That was the snipped of Alices and Rose's chatter which didnt interest me in the slightest"

When I had passed Esmé she was on the phone to someone which I found very rude but ignored and went back to my seet. All I had heard was

"Edward I'll ask Reneé hold on"

I expertly played with my food, brought bits to my mouth but didnt eat them and made little chat with the people around me just like someone with a eating disorder would do to give the illusion they were eating their food.

I learnt that Emmett,Rose,Jasper and Alice were all in my year at school and they invited me to hang round with them which I agreed too not wanting to be a complete loner. Somehow Alice roped me into going shopping with her at the weekend so Rose could go out with Emmett. Yes thats another stange thing I found out, Rose,Emmett and Jasper are adopted and Alice and some boy called Edward who I hadnt heard of before were Esmé and Carlisle's full children. I wanted to ask about Edward but something inside me told me not too. I wondered if he was dead or something? But then I recalled Esmé talking to some Edward on the phone and presumed it was him. What was she going to ask my mam about him then? I also realised Jasper and Carlisle hadnt returned to the table yet and wondered why noone seemed to be bothered or metion it?

My mam mentioned it first.

"Esmé, Where have Jasper and Carlisle gotten to their dinner is getting cold"

"Oh I'm not sure, Alice could you go and look for me sweetie?"

Alice nodded and hopped up from her chair and went outisde.

Rose and Emmett were wrapped up in a conversation and my dad was busy slipping food away pretending to have ate it while people were distracted. I was doing the same and Esmé began to wisper to my mam obviously unaware that I could hear anyway.

"Reneé you know ive told you about my son Edward before?" my mam nodded "Well he has lost his house keys and needs to borrow mine, would it be okay if he came over to collect them?"

My mum smiled. "Course thats okay, he can even come in and have some desssert with us. Invite him over."

Esmé didnt seem to keen on that idea but she smiled and thanked my mam for the idea anyway before telling Emmett to text Edward for her saying 'Come to Renee's'.

Everyone been sitting for a while with their finished meal infront of them when Carlisle,Jasper and ALice returned. Things were very strange and Jasper still looked fucking terrified.

Thing carried on being weird from then and we got no explination for the way Jasper was acting. My mam had just served desert and put one out for this Edward guy when a extra loud revving sound was heard outside and I heard Carlisle mutter "That boy" under is breath. I then heard a weird sound like tyres on mud or something that I only picked up with my good hearing and then there was a knock at the door.

"Thats probably Edward, Bells go let him in." my mam motioned for me to get up.

I opened the door and immediately felt ugly for one of the first times since being a vampire. This boy was super hot. He must have been over 6ft, he had bronze messy hair that just begged to be touched and he had a cocky smirk on his face that showed he knew he looked cool in his bike leathers.

I made the mistake of looking into his eyes that sucked me into their brilliant greeness and coughed before quickly looking away and mumbling a "come in"

He stode past me without taking his biking boots off or anything and didnt spare me another glance. I was shutting the door again when I looked out and saw a huge black motorcycle in the middle of my lawn, and tyre marks all over tearing up the grass. Oh hell no. How dare he ruin our new garden then stole in here with his shoes on. Who does think he is?

I went in that room and did something I would never imagine I would do ever.

He was just about to sit down when I grabbed his arm feeling a strange jolt go through me but I ignored it. His spun round to look at me and winked. WINKED. what the? this boy is getting annoying now!

"Have you seen what you did to the grass! You absolute dickhead we've just moved in and now you think its perfectly alright to come striding in here with your shoes still on your feet? Well it's not alright and I suggest you take them off now and wipe your grimy footpriints off my carpet before I throw yoour cocky ass out of here."

I have no idea what got me so annoyed but I was foaming. He just grinned at me and laughed before saying.

"Yes I have seen it. You want my dick. Yes I think its alright and no I'm keeping them on and cleaning is a womans job."

WHAT? UGHHH! Sooo furious right now. I narowed my eyes at him and was well aware everyone else in the room seemed to be shocked into silence apart frrom my dad who I could hear whistling in the kitchen as he got some drinks for everyone, he has went before Edward came.

"I said take the motherfucking shoes off right now you jerk and wipe the carpet. And I do NOT want your dick especially since its probably like a party sausage but it dont bring no party."

I heard Emmett snicker at this and I expected Edward to be a little bit wounded but he wasnt. Carlisle, Esmé and my mother however were trying to get us to stop. They were no use.

"Yet again no I will not. Im not staying long anyway, I just came for a key." then he winked. "Once I have the key I can go home and I assure you my dick is not small by any means. Hows about you come home with me and I can show you how it feels inside you?"

Did he really just say that? oh my god. I was seconds away from going all vampire on his ass and I could feel myself wanting to crouch down in attack mode. Before I got the chance to do anything, Esmé was up shouting at him and pushing him towards the door telling everyone to get their stuff and go with her. Poor woman looked like she was going to cry she was that embarrased by him.

Before I knew what was happening I was standing at the door while they all left waving goodbye apart from Edward who hopped on his bike with no helmet and blew me a kiss.

Three things I was certain of.

Edward Cullen was one hot boy.

I hated him.

And I was sure I would be seeing him again sometime.

**So what does everyone think of Edward? Hate him? Love him? What do you think of bella? The story so far? Review please, there will be more soon :)x**


End file.
